fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Levina Yamashita
---- |gender=Female |age=28 |blood type=AB- |education=Police Academy |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Pink |vision= 20/30 |skin tone= Fair |height= 5'7 ft. |weight= 142 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners=Lucas Galta |previous partners=Mary Vause |occupation=Mercenary for Hire |previous occupation=Police Officer |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=In a Relationship w/ Lucas Galta |spouse= |allies=Lucas Galta |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Lightning Magic Requip Deadeye |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=... |image gallery= }} Levina Yamashita (リーッビナ•ヤマシタ, Rībbina Yamashita) is an independent mercenary for hire, working alongside of her partner, Lucas Galta. Levina was born in seaside port city of Astalya in , located in the four . She was raised in a supportive, caring enviornement, with kind friends, supporting parents and a dream to acomplish; More than anything, Levina wished to be a defender of justice and protector of people— she wanted to be a police officer. She was fiercely determined to meet this goal, working diligently throughout high school to achieve incredible academic heights, graduating at the top of her class with a grade-point average of 4.4. This did not hamper Levina's desire for a social life either as she nearly perfectly balanced the two aspects of her life, overall having an incredibly successful school experience. After high school, Levina was accepted into Astalya University, continuing her studies with a dual major in Psychology and Criminal Justice. Once Levina had graduated, she took and passed the law enforcement entrance exam with flying colors and began her time in the police academy, where she continued to develop the boundaries of her Lightning Magic and learned basic , alongside of a form of Ocular Magic that dramatically increased already natural talent in marksmanship as well as hand-to-hand combat and physical conditioning. With this, Levina entered her city's police force, which was where she met her best friend, roommate, and partner on the force, Mary Vause. The two bonded quickly and were quite successful due to a combination of wits, talent, and luck. Levina's life was changed forever when she and Mary were pushing on their most dangerous case, with evidence they needed to testify that could put the ruthless assassin Jeremy Haywood behind bars. Because of this they were threatened by Haywood, warned that they would regret trying to bring him down. And soon enough, when she found her best friend's body splayed out in their apartment like some ragdoll, Levina did. Spurred on by rage and grief, Levina sought after something that could deliver the kind of justice that the man who had murdered her best friend deserved. She found that justice in her first meeting with Lucas Galta, the mercenary she hired to kill him. Her plan in part was successful, however, Levina's illegal actions were discovered. Instead of facing the justice she had sought to uphold for so long, Levina ran, finding Lucas once more where she demanded to join him as a mercenary, starting a new path after her grief and experiences left her aloof and apathetic. Since then, Lucas and Levina rapidly began to depend on each other for physical and emotional support, developing both a romantic and business partnership and have been working together since. Appearance With a calm, cool, and indifferent aura surrounding her, Levina appears to be a dealer of justice and righteousness for and by the law, which once was true for the ex-police officer. She is dignified and professional, clearly expressed by her choice in style and her effortlessly confident and cold mannerisms. Her hair is medium length, falling to her shoulder blades, cut evenly across, pardon two strands that frame either side of her face. It is thin and silken to the touch, making it fairly easy to maintain. To avoid it getting in her way, Levina typically styles it with a braid at the base of her neck, tucking it into a shape similar to a bun. Her hair is platinum blonde, just shades darker than white. In addition to her bright hair are vibrant narrow magenta eyes, which almost always express her inherent distaste for the things around her. She is almost by-the-book for albinism, and as such, has slightly impaired vision, aided by contact lenses and further supplemented by her ocular magic. She has a soft round facial structure, expressed by a small button nose and rounded cheeks. In fact, she could be described as rather cute if she did not wear a neutral look of distaste in almost all scenarios. Levina is of average height, standing at five feet five, though she tends to add two inches thanks to the heels she usually dons. She has perfect upstanding posture and a slim build, though there is noticeable muscle definition on her calves, thighs, and abdomen. Her bust is small, matched by petite hips, neither of two traits she seems to be disappointed in and at times, is actually rather appreciative of, at least on account of the former. Her skin is smooth, unmarred, and paper pale, resulting in rather unsavory sunburns if she is exposed to the sun for too long. Always one for first impressions, Levina dresses to impress. When in public, she leans towards business-like attire no matter the occasion, typically found in a pencil skirt, blouse, blazer, and small heels, all fitting into a neutral, muted color scheme. Her general looks don't match her current profession at all and are remnants of the life she once led before the incident. When not in public, she enjoys wearing loose-fitting tees, comfortable cardigans, and hoodies with sweatpants and boy-shorts, fitting into her usual muted color palette with an occasional pastel blue or pink here and there. It has been revealed on more formal occasions and missions, Levina displays a preference for a maroon v-necked dress, fitting tightly to her body and reaching mid-thigh, often pairing the dress with black pumps. Personality & Traits Levina is an incredibly determined individual, shown in her academic years and through to her current life. The degree of focus Levina puts into everything she does is almost superhuman, making it near impossible to shake her once she’s set her mind on something. This can range from the incredible precision she has whilst using her magic to the meticulous planning she has in her everyday life. She is organized and keeps her calendar marked for every event and this often spills into controlling Lucas’ schedule too, putting various notes on his phone to remind him to stay on schedule. More than this, Levina rarely gets behind, even when things get in the way of her scheduling, as she’s usually ahead of the game. When her plans are disrupted she gets unsettled, leaving a small lapse in action as she attempts to compensate for the change, though this is typically only detrimental in battle. Her intense focus can also lead her to fall into a single-track mindset, in which she is aware of very little around her except for what she’s chosen to focus on. This leaves her rather vulnerable at times as she often doesn’t realize how singular her attention has become. While formerly a well-liked, popular student and colleague, the loss of her close friend has allowed a coldness to envelop her. She comes off as rather standoffish, a distasteful glare and thin scowl common features on her face. She is brutally honest, caring very little about other’s feelings and saying things as she means them. She is critical and opinionated, holding her life and the lives of those she cares about to the highest standards and is never afraid to correct others and receive criticism as long as she believes it’s worth her time. Despite how unpleasant she is externally, a leopard cannot really change its spots. She still cares a great amount, a trait recognized by her near dependency on physical interaction after her friend’s death. The major blow has left her a shell of a person, and the only thing that seems to keep her going is her silent need to find normalcy in her life again. An absent expression can oftentimes spread across her features when she is left to her own devices. Rather than dwelling on her past, she is trying her best to shut it out entirely, pretending to remain totally unaffected by her traumatic experiences and instead choosing to be seen as indifferent to the tragedy that befell her. Though not particularly known for it, Levina can, in fact, smile though it is divided into two categories. The first can be listed as more of a prideful sneer, usually arriving when Levina has won an argument, bested an opponent or delivered a heated insult to someone she deems inferior. It is a signature, snide facial expression which, accompanied by her already cold behavior, is the major reason Lucas is the talker of the pair when on the phone or face to face with clients. The second is a soft, genuine, typically close-lipped smile often urged out by the earnest humor and energy of Lucas or seen on her face as she enjoys the blissful relaxation of a bath. Levina tends to have a weakness for intelligent humor and, despite having no knack for them herself, well-placed puns. Much like her partner, she has a love of traveling, which suits them quite well as their job takes them across the countries of Ishgar to various locations and occasionally high-class events. Even when she has downtime, Levina is not a fan of “wasting time” and often plans out a to-do list in the morning for things she wishes to accomplish that; though she does have a weakness for dramatic criminal justice television and media. She and Lucas often spend free evenings on the couch making fun of the poor plot and inaccuracies. Levina also has an inclination for exercising, both as it maintains her strength and figure but also gives her time just to think. Relationships History To Make Dreams Reality Cruel Truths in a Twisted World Where We Go From Here Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since her later years in high school, Levina has received training in a comprehensive way of combat reminiscent of , a style of defense-oriented combat that includes contact-heavy attacks such as joint locks, grappling, pressure points, and throwing as well as striking attacks like kicks, hand strikes, and punches. This wide array of attacks is generally used to counter the attacks of her opponents rather than make the first move. It is common for her to use her opponent’s momentum against them when they make their attack. This turns an opponent’s greater size or strength against them, especially when they try to fight her through brute force, causing themselves more trouble. Primarily, Levina’s style of combat revolves around revealing openings in her opponent’s defenses through persistent, oftentimes, agitating attacks. In part to her marksmanship prowess, she is exceptionally skilled at disarming, twisting weaponry out of her opponent's grasp to negate their previous advantage. She waits for her opponents to leave themselves open before striking, biding her time in combat rather than going all out in the first few moments, preserving her stamina while depleting her opponents. Thanks to her incredible speed, she is capable of executing quick jabs consecutively, which seem almost negligible at first but later proves to be inhibiting in combat. She focuses her attacks on her opponent’s weakest points delivering rather devastating blows despite her lack of drastically enhanced strength. Although somewhat crude, if need be, Levina can use her firearms as , using them to strike opponents, usually with greater force than her fists. Her handguns are quite handy for close strikes while using the butt or side of her rifle can be used to fight off enemies from a slightly longer range. Though not as skilled as she is with a gun in her hands, Levina is more than capable of taking on enemies at close range and will do so if need be. Master Marksman: Since her time at the Police Academy, Levina has had an uncanny knack for marksmanship, quickly taking interest in the subject and gaining high marks since her first day. To begin with, her fundamentals are incredible, having studied and practiced diligently to achieve incredible status as a marksman. Though she requires contacts, with the help of Deadeye, Levina’s eyesight is incredible, picking up on the smallest movements to track foes. She has a high awareness of her own body, capable of relaxing her muscles, calming herself via her own breathing and making sure her blood pressure is low. Levina’s focus is intense as she waits for the perfect time to shoot, taking the opportunities she sees to meet targets with incredible consistent accuracy. Her balance and conditioned body come in handy with her practiced positioning and ability to handle recoil, her hands gripping tightly to stabilize her firearms. Levina was critically acclaimed as her Precinct’s best marksman, a fact that was no surprise to those who knew her while she was still in training. Her main talent lies with the , capable of making phenomenal, precise shots from over 800 meters away. She users her Zastava like it has become a part of her, holding it perfectly steady in each position, from the basic prone to the difficult standing position, hitting vital spots with over 80% accuracy. While sniping is her primary, Levina is also quite proficient with handguns, her preferred being a Strike One, contrary to her partner’s Springfield. Her aim with these is just as awe-inspiring as shots taken with the Zastava, though with a shorter range of accuracy. Although perfectly capable of dual-wielding, Levina finds it unrefined, preferring to empty one magazine before switching to the other gun to save time. She is an incredible marksman, with years of experience and a focused, cool demeanor that further reinforces her talent. She is well adapted to holding the lives of others in her hands, knowing that every shot she takes is potentially lethal. When there was once resistance to causing one's demise, Levina now takes shots reflexively and without regret. Physical Capabilities Assorted Abilities Magic Magical Capabilities Lightning Magic Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster Magic and that gives Levina access to a personal pocket dimension, letting her store her firearms and other equipment within. This is done by channeling her magic power into her hands, focusing the energy until she reaches out, either depositing or retrieving an item from within, accompanied by a concentrated flash of light as the item enters or leaves her grasp. This process is quick enough to do in an instant if necessary- most often when she needs to quickly draw her handgun at any sign of danger. Levina is quite average when it comes to her usage of Requip, only storing basic necessities for combat such as her arms and a few necessities in case of emergency (clothes, toiletries, emergency cell phone). She also stores both Lucas' and her own tactical communications earbuds due to his tendency in misplacing small objects. Although her use is fairly mainstream, Levina has shown that she is talented enough to summon multiple items at once, though, unlike most, it seems none of her equipment has magic properties. Deadeye Deadeye ( , Deddo Ai) is a Caster Magic and Ocular Magic that takes effect on Levina's right eye, giving her access to abilities reminiscent of a versatile magically-enhanced , such as , a " ", and . To activate it, Levina concentrates on focusing her magic power into her eye, channeling the energy through it. At first, her right eye begins to glow pink for a moment before it manifests as crosshair-like structure, comprised of three to seven diamond-like figures of pastel pink energy, floating about a half-inch above her face. When activated, Deadeye allows Levina to enhance her vision in measurements of magnification, determined by the number of crosshairs active at the time. Three represents the minimum amplification of x3 at 300 yards, three times larger than normal. This is followed by four at x6, five at x12, six at x15 and seven at x18, meaning that at a maximum, users can see and aim clearly up to 1800 yards away. She also gains a "targeting system," causing her targets to glow like a glow like a homing beacon, additionally aiding her in narrowing in on her target to ensure a shot. The final enhancement given by this magic is an activatable deeply penetrating infrared modification, shifting Levina's vision in the dark or when targets are out of sight, letting her see their heat signatures, tracking them through buildings, thick woods, and pitch darkness. Levina makes great use of the abilities this Ocular Magic gives her, capable of manipulating all of these factors with a simple thought. While primarily linked to her talent with firearms, allowing her to track and make incredible shots to bring her targets down, it has also been displayed in a variety of other ways. In a domestic sense, Levina can her magnifying eyesight to view things out of normal range of vision. As previously stated, like a physical scope, Deadeye only works on one eye, so when using this ability accurately, Levina closes her left eye. Overuse of this magic, which tends to set in between four to eight minutes of continuous use depending on the usage, causes Levina , throbbing and . Equipment ): The Zastava M91 is a , and Levina’s preferred firearm. Made out of a mix of polymer and aluminum alloy, the rifle is sturdy but light, with a thin barrel and flash suppressor. The barrel’s bore is chrome-lined for increased corrosion resistance. It fires caliber bullets at an astonishing rate of 790 m/s. The optimal range of the Zastava is 1 kilometer or less, though while using Deadeye she can exponentially increase the functioning range of the firearm, capable of aiming properly up to 16.4592 meters away, even in the dead of night. When she is unable to use her magic, Levina does keep an x13 scope within her Requip to add at any point. Each cartridge holds ten bullets and more cartridges are stored within her Requip, though she rarely needs them. Levina is also capable of equipping a onto it which even further increases her stability for more accurate shots. Levina became familiar with the Zastava in the first few weeks at the Police Academy and very quickly became quite accustomed to handling it. While she has had the opportunity to procure other sniper rifles, some with magical enhancements, Levina has stayed loyal to this firearm, claiming that nothing feels quite as comfortable than the Zastava in her hands when on a high-stakes case. : The Strike One is a , and Levina’s go-to in a close range fight and assassinations in public areas, like high-class parties. It is made out of a polymer housing and a thin yet sturdy steel frame, small and lightweight at 19.05 cm and .7 kg, making it easy to carry and conceal without sacrificing durability. It fires 9mm bullets at 400 m/s. The gun has a 17 round detachable box magazine though she always has extra magazines stored in her Requip. The firearm has a short recoil and because, unlike most other handguns, the barrel doesn’t move, the gun is incredibly accurate. She became familiar with the gun in the Police Academy, and though her affinity for this firearm isn’t as high as her Zastava, she took to the handguns rather quickly. Despite the capability to dual wield, Levina always opts to use them one at a time, emptying a magazine before switching to her other gun to save time. The identical handguns have no magical enhancements and are the same model that she used in the force. - Miscellaneous= Compact Communications Earbud: Both Levina and Lucas are equipped with single transmission earbuds, allowing them to converse covertly at incredibly long ranges. It is a small device, fitting perfectly into Levina’s left ear, composed of a small polymer construct housing a small speaker, microphone and Bluetooth IC to communicate on a single stream frequency with her partner. Attached to the housing is a small clear ring, the only part of this device that is visible when it is inside the ear, making them very difficult to detect. These earbuds are a quite an essential part of the duo’s strategy, making it imperative that they stay connected and usable. Because of this, they made sure that their earbuds were waterproof and electricity resistant to not destroy their equipment with their magics. Because of Lucas’ tendency to misplace things, Levina typically keeps both of their CCE’s in her Requip when not in use. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Marksman Category:Gun User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Eye Magic User